The Man She Called Cito
by jason429
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I wrote this for a friend. You can read if you want but I wrote this for a friend of mine.


**The Man she called...Cito**

 **In the ruins of the Commonwealth was a lone survivor named "Nathalie".**

 **She traveled across the wasteland far and wide killing anyone who dare got in her way just for her supplies in her pack. She never had many companions by her side in her travels which in her mind was probably for the best. They would either prove to be useless or just get in the way possibly getting her killed.**

 **Nathalie found herself outside the Nuka World theme park which was one of her favorite places back before the nukes set the world a blaze. She decided to go there to search for possible sanctuary and supplies.**

 **She took the monorail which surprisingly still functioned to the main area of the theme park. There was the Automatrons who would usually direct people to the rides or there to take pictures with families. Poor things were still doing ther jobs now.**

 **"Poor robots. I used to remeber seeing families taking pictures with these things" Nath said to herself.**

 **As Nath traversed through the park she realised one she had to restore power and two she wasn't alone.**

 **She then noticed a pack of Gatorclaws(Deathclaws but Aligators) and decided to retreat to the Dinosaur tour ride for save haven.**

 **Nath quickly got inside, barricaded the doors and said while out of breath, "Holy shit *heavy breathing* too fucking close".**

 **Nath found herself in the abandoned building trying to find a way out. Unknowing to her, there were bandits on the prowl. Not only them but a surviving employee**

 **She came across a big room which had an exit door right up ahead. Nath walked up when all of a sudden she triggered a tripwire trap and the rope caught on her ankle to hang her upside down.**

 **Nath quickly reached for her machete to attempt to cut her ankle loose from the rope so she could defend herself. As she cut the rope she fell on her head but tried to get back up. She couldn't risk being unconscious with bandit looters around.**

 **None of them were armed so Nath didn't want to waster her ammo for her sawed off double barrel shotgun.**

 **She pulled out her machete and said to all the bandits, "Alright. Who's first?"**

 **As all the bandits came rushing towards her, Nath killed each one with her machete one by one fighting them all off as much as she could.**

 **She stabbed 6 bandits while slicing off limbs with a few more. But there was too many of them. She desperately tried to hold them off as much as she could until one random bandit striked her on the back with a pipe causing her to get on one knee which she then quickly killed the asshole who hit her.**

 **As she fought to get back up they kept knocking her back down overwhelming her.**

 **But then the one surviving employee who saw her come in jumped in to save her.**

 **The man grabbed one of the goons and hit him with a massvive right hand. He then gave a big boot to some more bandits which he then followed up with some clotheslines. There were three left. The man hit one of the bandits with a Samoan drop. He cocked his fist and delivered a Superman punch to the second to last goon. The last goon got scared and dropped his pipe when the man hits him full force with a spear.**

 **The man walks up to the lady and sees she wasn't moving.**

 **She was badly hurt so he picks her up in her arms and takes her to his area of the building.**

 **One Hour Later.**

 **Nath woke up to the sight of a man who was 6'3 and possibly weighed 265lbs dressing her wounds. Nath got startled and jumped only to wince in pain.**

 **"Wait don't move... Cito only make boo boos go away" said the man who saved Nath.**

 **"Boo boos?" asked Nath wincing as Cito disinfects Nath's wounds.**

 **"Bad men hurt pretty lady. So Cito help pretty lady" explained Cito.**

 **"So, that was you who saved me? You brought me up here?" asked Nath.**

 **"It Cito job to protect people of Nuka world from the bad men and the monsters" said Cito.**

 **"How long have you been in here?" asked Nath.**

 **"Since before the big boom" answered Cito.**

 **Nath probably thought to herself. Is this guy probably a worker who held up in here before the nuke all these years ago? If so he seems to be really into his character here.**

 **"So you're name is Cito huh?" asked Nath.**

 **"Yes. But sometimes Cito have flashbacks of life he used to have. After Cito do job he go home to wife and daughter. Cito haven't seen them in long time. Wonder if they still waiting for Cito to come home.**

 **Nath felt bad for Cito. He was just a honest hard working man who loved his job just to provide for his family.**

 **As Nath was all healed up from taking one of her stimpacks for good measure, she got a good look at Cito.**

 **He had flowing long black hair with a tribal Samoan tattoo sleave on his right arm with his goatee dressed like a caveman. With a very muscular body. Big pecs and nice abs as Nath got a little distracted.**

 **"Alright Cito, i'll help you get back to your family but you need to help me get the power back to Nuka world. Deal?" offered Nath.**

 **"Main power station not far. Cito take you. You follow" said Cito as he lead on to the power station.**

 **A they went back outside the gatorclaws came back. Nath pulled out her Shotgun as ran up and speared all the gatorclaws displaying his superhuman strength.**

 **Cito picked up a gatorclaw slammed him on the ground as he hit and instantly one hit punched the other gatorclaw into oblivion.**

 **"Holy shit!" Nath said in awe.**

 **"Cito defend pretty lady" said Cito.**

 **Nath couldn't help but blush a bit.**

 **The two reached the power station as to was somehow guarded by bandits.**

 **Nath walked up to the door as both guards pointed ther guns at her. She smiled as she blasted one of them with her gun as Cito speared the other guard through the door inside.**

 **"Okay, let's get the power back on and get you home" said Nath.**

 **Cito led Nath to the power room and found the power switch.**

 **"When Cito turn on power, you defend Cito from bad men" said Cito.**

 **"Don't worry, I have your back" assured Nath.**

 **As Cito turned the power back on to the park, bandits came swarming in.**

 **"The two fought there way out the power station back outside killing everyone in their path.**

 **As the two got back outside to catch their breaths Cito turns to Nath and says, Cito help pretty lady bring back power, now pretty lady help Cito go home to family"**

 **"You held up your end of the deal. It's fair I hold up to mine.**

 **"Cito home not far. If Cito can remember" explained Cito.**

 **"I'll be right here beside you Cito" smiled Nath.**

 **Cito and Nath left Nuka world to find Cito's home to hopefully find his family.**

 **After hours of walking Cito and Nath came across Cito's home. Which was still standing.**

 **Cito rushed through the door to search for his wife and daughter. But he only found their skeletons as their flesh was burned away. Cito only could drop to his knees in horror as his family died waiting for him to come home.**

 **"Cito...I'm so sorry" said Nath with sympathy.**

 **"No one ever kind to Cito like you" said Cito.**

 **Cito then wrapped his muscular arms around Nath and whispered, "Cito never get in way. Cito only defend pretty lady"**

 **"Do you remeber life outside Nuka world?" asked Nath.**

 **Cito then remebered everything. His life, his name, his own identity and what else he wanted to with his life.**

 **"I...I remember I wanted to fight for a living. I remeber my name isn't Cito. My name is Roman Reigns" said Roman.**

 **Roman then went to the master bedroom and he had some custom made SWAT gear made for him before Nuka World.**

 **"Wait here" said Roman.**

 **Roman changed his caveman clothes for his SWAT boots and pants. His custom glove for his right hand. His left elbow sleave. Finally his custom bulletproof vest.**

 **Cito then opened the door to show off his new gear as Nath starred in awe at how sexy she thought he looked.**

 **"You ready?" asked Cito.**

 **"Ready" answered Nath.**

 **The two traveled across the Commonwealth to find Roman's new purpose.**

 **On the way the came across a colloseum and a strange man outside.**

 **"What is this place?" asked Nath.**

 **"This? This is the arena of the Meek Mahan's show" answered the strange man.**

 **"Meek Mahan's show?" asked Roman.**

 **"Yes...Meek Mahan has fighters from across the Commonwealth come to fight for titles" said the man.**

 **"What kind of titles?" asked Nath.**

 **"The title of the United States. The Title of the Universe. The tag team titles of the world which is what myself and my neferious Brother Nero are after" said the man.**

 **Roman turns to Nath and says, I'm going in there and i'm gonna take those titles. For you!" said Roman as he and Nath went inside.**

 **The two saw a large crown cheering on some competitors.**

 **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Witness the spectacle of your United States Champion, The Bulgarian Brute, RUSEV! and YOUR Universal Champion KO with Y2J. ANYONE OUT HERE DARE TO CHALLENGE THESE TWO FOR THEIR TITLES?!" asked Meek Mahan.**

 **Roman and Nath walked up as Roman accepted the challenge.**

 **"I accept!" said Roman.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" asked Meek Mahan.**

 **"Roman Reigns" answered Roman.**

 **"You want these titles? Let's see what you got!" said Meek Mahan as the crowd cheered louder.**

 **"Roman, are you sure about this? asked Nath.**

 **Roman then cupped Nath's chin and said, "Baby girl, I got this. I gotta prove i'm worth your companionship. I'll be fine. grab a seat and watch me win" said Roman as he then gave Nath a quick kiss on her cheek and went in the ring.**

 **As the bell rung Meek Mahan told everyone "The following contest is for both the United States and Universal Championships"**

 **Roman cocked his fist as he as he went for Rusev first as KO and Y2J jumped him trying to beat him down so he'll loose.**

 **But Roman powered out and Superman punched Y2J out of the ring. Roman got superkicked on the back of his head falling down as KO picked him back up to deliver a pop up powerbomb to Roman.**

 **But when it appeared as Roman was down and out, he got right back up. He didn't want to dissapoint Nath cause he deep down loved her and for being a good friend.**

 **Roman got back up. He threw a right hand at KO then at Rusev. He continued this until he got the energy to catch his second wind. He hit Rusev with a clothesline then one to KO.**

 **Rusev went for another superkick but Roman hits him with a Samoan drop causing him to roll out the ring.**

 **KO hits him from behind. As Roman fell down, KO postioned him for a huge Senton splash. KO goes for it again but Roman spears him with full force. Roman pins KO for a 3 count as he was halfway done.**

 **Now all that's left was Rusev. But Rusev picks up Roman and slams him all around the ring. Rusev targeted his back as he was softening it up for a big move which he did. Rusev stomped Roman on his spine and hits his finisher, The Accolade clutch.**

 **Rusev bended and applied so much pressure to Roman's back to the point where he had two options: Tap out or pass out.**

 **But as Rusev put on more pain and pressure, Roman started to fade. He looked up at Nathalie in the crowd. She was cheering him on to fight back.**

 **Roman with the strength he has left slowly lifted Rusev up...he lifted him up and slammed him off his back to break the painful submission hold.**

 **Roman hits a few clotheslines. He hits a Superman punch. Finally with all his might and power hits one more spear!**

 **1...2...3**

 **That was it. Roman won.**

 **"Here is your winner and NEWWWWWWWWWWW United States and Universal Champion, ROMAN REIGNS!" said Meek Mahan.**

 **Nath then jumped from the crowd to rush towards Roman as he was given the titles of the United States and the Universe.**

 **Roman then hugged Nath, swung her around and gave her a long passionate kiss.**

 **"Did Cito good for pretty lady?" asked Roman.**

 **"You did well my love" replied Nath.**

 **"Never did catch your name" said Roman.**

 **"Nathalie" replied Nath.**

 **"Let's go home baby girl" added Roman as he carried Nath in his arms all the way back to Nuka World with his Girl, his United States Championship and his Universal Championship.**

 **THE END!**


End file.
